Small talk
by Ela-Pace
Summary: Do to a sudden disappearance Team Guy and Team Kakashi are forced to work together. In this sort time TenTen and Sasuke find common ground and mutual understanding. In the possess of rewriting.
1. Chapter One Day 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes. Side note: Team Kakashi is team 7 and I've named team Guy team 4.

* * *

It was exactly 7:23(AM) when Hatake Kakashi appeared before the student he had told to show up at seven o'clock on the dot. Apparently he saw nothing wrong with that, with was oddly typical of him. Normally, at this point, his students would be doing three things. The blonde would yell and demanded an explanation, while make a spectacle of himself. The cherry haired female would lower her head looking slightly embarrassed at the outburst, while acting as if she hadn't intended the same greeting. The last member of the team, a raven-haired male, would look deeply irritated while knocking the blonde one square in the head.

But they were not doing that, as today was not a normal day. On this day three other members joined them, and that disrupt their normal chaos quite a bit.

Kakashi looked at the six young ninja in front of him and could help but think this was a combination for disaster. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyūga Neji were openly glaring at one another. A struggling Ten-Ten was attempting to drag a very energized Rock Lee away from a slightly nervous Haruno Sakura. The attempts were unsuccessfully and Kakashi felt twinge of sympathy. Although the circumstances weren't practically similar to these, he could recall the times he had suffered do to someone else "burning youth". He looked on to find the sixth member of the group, Uzumaki Naruto, standing off to the side with a somber yet angry expression. The boy was, as usual, completely oblivious to the world around him. Kakashi knew that today his obliviousness was do to the fact that no one was taking the time to glare at him. That was a ridicules worry; his teammate made it their business to throw him menacing looks at least once a day.

Kakashi thought it best to get the day started, so with a smile hidden behind his mask and a cheerful good morning he began. "Well seeing as Might Guy is…" He didn't know where Might Guy was. Only clue he had was the satisfied smirk on Mitarashi Anko face whenever someone mentioned the strange disappearance. That grin was wide enough to tell him she was behind it and she was pleased herself. Not so wide to indicate there had been a death or even any serious injuries, which was enough to make him curious.

It seamed his mind had been wondering too long, because two thirds of him group went back to their proves activities. The other third consisted of the geniuses who knew there had to be a good reason for combining to two teams. By good they meant interesting and that third of the team seceded their glaring and waited for him to continue. Kakashi could see the suspicion brewing inside the onyx and snow like orbs. "Guy is out today and I'll be coving for him", He said with a smile. The word came out in away that sounded as if he always done this and it was common for a sensei to take over another team while still looking after his own. He didn't want to alarm Guys pupils but he put a certain tone on the word out. That tone implied "don't push it" and the two it was meant for got the message. "I'll split you up to teams of two, one member from team 4 with one from them 7." At that the two teams began looking around horrified, undoubtedly trying to decide who they could possible stand to tolerate, or at the very least not hate, for the day.

It was clearly not a good idea to pair Neji and Sasuke. That is unless he wanted to attend a funeral in the near future, and he did not. Neji and Naruto would mostly have the same outcome for those rezones he decided… "The first pair will be Hyūga Neji and Haruno Sakura." Neji nodded his head to indicate he understood and walked off to the left side of the training ground. Sakura gave he raven-haired teammate one last look, which went completely unnoticed by him. She shot her sensei an evil look before sprinting after her withed-eyed training partner. Kakashi contemplated pairing her with Lee tomorrow as punishment but for now… "Second pair Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto." He was sure that would be an interesting match up, it seemed they both had an absurd amount of energy. As the second team made there was to the right he smile down and said "that just leaves you two." Whit no other options, "Ten-Ten and Uchiha Sasuke … you two are the third pair."

This should be interesting, he thought, that is if they don't kill each other. Interesting, he had the feeling he would be using that word to describe the next few days. With that he diapered into a puff of smoke.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Why me, Ten-Ten wonder to herself. Oh why did she have to be stuck with Uchiha Sasuke. He was cute she'd give him that much but she was had just gotten rid of her own arrogant prick. She couldn't even savor her newfound liberty, for in less then a minute she was assigned another in his stead. It appeared to her that she simply traded white eyes for black ones. With a soundless sigh she decided to make the best of this deeply annoying situation. In her opinion small talk was the best way to break the ice. In fact it was exactly how she had gotten throw to her teammates so long ago. Small talk and persistence, if that failed there were always threats to fall back one but Ten-Ten suspected he would do something to warrant the latter in the near future. Till then…

"You're sensei is…" Her worlds trailed off as she thought of way to describe him. She couldn't very well say what she was thinking which was: your sensei is a weirdo who can't tell time. On the bright side he's cute. No, Ten-Ten knew that would not help that conversation in way remotely positive. She heard Sasukes voice offering 'one of a kind' as possible ending, but before she could stop herself the words "Oh, I hope so," slip out with urgency.

She mentally cursed herself. That was not what she meant to say, at least not out loud. Quickly she looked to see if Sasuke had noticed her words. The strange expression told her he had indeed heard them. She wonder if he shared the same twisted devotion towards his sensei as Lee did Guy. With Lee you should never say anything remotely bad about Guy. To be on the safe side she thought it wise to apologize and leave it at that. "I'm sorry," she began before he interrupted her irritated glance.

"I agree," he said kneeling to tightening his kunai holster. "Nothing would get done if we all told time the way he dose."

Ten-Ten laughed and considered the possibility that maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. As he stood up She went to give him a hand but stop, knowing he would never accept it. When he was at eye leave she asked, "Is he always that late?" In hopes of keeping talking a little while longer.

"Today he was early." She wondered if the word early had been a mistake. It must have given that his sensei was over twenty minutes late. She considered pointed it out but he spoke. "Last weak he made us wait for over an hour." Sasuke looked around at the other pairs, "we should train in the forest. There's a clearing about a half a mile in."

He walked off towards the forest; Ten-Ten followed carrying her training gear. They could have walked off in silence but she knew it would be quite soon enough. It was only a matter of time before a person like him closed up again, before then she would get all she could out of him. "Did he have a good reasons for being late?"

"No," he growled. Ten-Ten could understand his frustration she hated wait for people, especially if they made her wait extend periods of time for nothing. "Apparently he was lost."

"People get lost all the time," she said but she couldn't understand how he had managed it. All Genin had been restricted to the village for the last two weeks, so that would mean a Jōnin sensei hand gotten lost in his own village. Pulse it had taken him and hour to fine his team, when each team had a desiccated area. That location was, of course, chosen by the sensei themselves. He must have sensed her confusion because he stopped to explain.

"He was lost on the road of life." Ten-Ten hoped this was a joke. "Fortunately it only took an hour for him to find his way back." When Sasuke turned to face her she saw he was not joking. That was actually his explanation.

She found it hilarious but didn't laugh instead she said, "I see". The laughter she was suppressing founds it's was to her lips in the form of a smile. At this point she continued walking and let then fall in to a silence. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable but it wasn't awkward, that was reasonable to her. Beside she knew you could only force a hermit to say much. If she pushed any move conversation on him, she knew he would start to lash out.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review -Ela

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Disclaimer: I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes.

* * *

They walked to the clearing in silence, leaving Ten-Ten plenty of time to think. Again she thought there was a possibility he wasn't that bad. He was habitually rude to his teammates but from what she could recall of the Chūnin exam it didn't interfere with their teamwork. If anything, to her, it seemed like the rivalry between him and Naruto help in some abnormal way. He did seem to glare at everyone he met but she suspected he just wasn't a people person, and that was his was of asking to be left along. She shrugged it off and chose not to underestimate him. She had a habit of thinking of lions as house cat or sharks as goldfish; she would not make that mistake with him.

There was movement in a bush near by and Ten-Ten pulled out a Kunai. It looked as if she would get to practice with a moving target today. She heard Sasuke saying, "let it go," as she tried to determine who was in the bush "they're always following me".

At first she though it was smug of him to think who ever it was, was after him. Then she heard it, the shrill giggling. It was the trademark of a shameless fan girl. He kept walking and she knew he was trying to ignore it, but the throbbing vain on his forehead told her it wasn't working. It was no wonder he wasn't a people person. She had seen the havoc theses girls could react on someone's nerve. It was as if pestering was hard wired in to their system. In Ten-Tens opinion it made all females look bad and for that she throw the Kunai, imbedded it in a tree trunk slightly left of a head. As expected the girl jumped up and ran away. "Pathetic," she said as she went to retrieve her blade. Thinking of the girl she noticed they were worse then Nejis fan girls, who would at least stalk him from a distance (most of the time).

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"The clearing just a head," Sasuke said point directly in front of them. He could see Ten-Ten, being lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed, but she nodded to show she was listening. There was giggling from a tree somewhere in front of then and Sasuke couldn't believe his misfortune. This clearing was one of the few places he didn't have to worry about those idiots. In secret he whished Kakashi had stayed, because they never got this close with him around. Sasuke stopped walking and considered going back to the training ground but that wasn't an option. They would have to share the space with four others and he had seen the targets Ten-Ten brought. They needed to be hung on trees. With a sigh he began walking at noticeable slower pace, as there was nothing else he could do.

"Are they going to do this all day?" Ten-Ten asked making no effort to hide the irritation in her voice. He gave her a defeated yeah, which was not acceptable. She dropped her gear almost throwing it on the ground. "Stay here," she told him before pulling out a few Kunai, "they're going away." He wanted to ask what she had in mind but to honest she was scary enough with out the weapons. It didn't help that she took off before his mouth could form the words.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

These girls are disgusted, Ten-Ten told herself as she moved throw the trees. It was easy to find them even without the trail of giggles and whispers. They may be hidden but there not very well. Ten-Ten came up from behind and sat in the braches above them. She wanted to know what they were giggling about before knocking the crap out of them.

There were three girls beneath her and she thought it was sad that they didn't notice her presence, too wrapped in their silly chitchat and ogling a certain someone. Sasuke was visible form there spot and if he put any effort into it she was sure he would see them, but while listening to them Ten-Ten understood why he'd rather not acknowledge there existence.

"Go talk to him," the girl on the right said. The one in the middle looked horrified at the idea but ten-Ten figured it was better the then there current activates.

"No you go…" the middle one said in a daring tone. "You're the on that likes him," she added and Ten-Ten wondered what the hell she was doing here if she didn't like him too.

As if she knew what she was talking about, the one the left said, "He wouldn't want ether of you…" Ten-Ten agree with her on that point. "I'm more his type." Now she didn't know what Sasukes type was but Ten-Ten suspected it wasn't the type to stalk him like a psychotic serial killer.

The girl on the left flicked her hair and stream of light flash in Ten-Ten eye. What the hell, she said to herself, it can't be. When she took her seat in the tree she hadn't paid much attention to what the girls below looked like but, for a second, she did think she saw a forehead protector. Of course she dismissed the notion thinking no self-respecting konochi would stoop so low as to openly join ranks with the fan girls.

Ten-Ten was fed up and discussed, after having a closer look she realized she knew those girls. The one on the left was a year ahead of her in age but had failed the bell test. As far as the academy was concerned they were in the same year but that was the only link Ten-Ten would allow between herself and a girl like that. The other two were basically the flowers in this clique. Those two never attend the academy and would pose no threat.

This should be easy; Ten-Ten thought while performing hand seals to create two air clones. It was pitiful the girl had made it out of the academy and she still didn't notice the presence of another nin. Ten-Ten sent one air clone to nock her out the tree, which it did by jumping down behind her. As the clone fell it pulled the girl down by her hair. The clone hit the ground and disappeared into a puff of smoke, as all air clone do.

As the clone 'attacked' the girl with the forehead protector, Ten-Ten used those moments to take her place on the lower branch. Changing the line up, instead of it being three fan girls in a row it was now: Ten-Ten, two girls looking very lost and the second air clone. Ten-Ten had no problem attacking someone who wouldn't defend themselves, but she wouldn't attack some one who was defenseless. These girls where defenseless and she all need to do was scare them. She (and her clone) toyed with the two kunai, the shine of the blades had intimidated girl, like she expected. "We're going," said one of the girls, which one she didn't know, or care. The second girl went to protest but, once her friend informed her of who she was dealing with, thought other wise. In what the two girls thought was a whisper she said "No, that's the girl that works with Neji". Ten-Ten smile, apparently she had made quite an impress one someone. It wasn't like the fan girls to know things like who worked with who, unless they had be informed to stay away for a specific reason. Ten-Ten was quite proud of herself and thinking back, she could recall a significant decree in the number of girls she had to threat away from her normal training partner.

Ten-Ten was watch as the two girls crawled down the tree, obviously afraid to jump, before scurrying away without their leader. "Ooli," she called out remembering that was what they called the girl back at the academy. "Ooli I know you're there." She looked start ahead although she knew the girl was hiding to her left, and a clone behind her. The clone can running towards her with it's own kunai. Ten-Ten's clone intercepted and in the process they knocked one another out. There were two simultaneous poofs and Ten-Ten began looking around bewildered, acting as if she didn't know it was clone to begin with.

She knew Ooli was the type to strike when her opponent was confused. Normally that was an acceptable plan but it seemed that was Oolis only plan. She didn't have the heart to come out and strake so ten-ten continued to play dumb.

Ten-Ten jumped down and landed with a tilt. "Fine," she said in resignation leaning against the trunk of the tree for support as she rolled up her pants leg. She reveled a slightly swollen ankle, which she poked at with the handle of her weapon. "This is just great," she said after flinch at her imaginary pain. She began to limp her way towards Sasuke who was acting as if he wasn't paying attention. He flicked his eye her way to indicate the girl was coming, but Ten-Ten already knew and she was fully prepared.

As Ooli came running Ten-Ten griped her blade and decided just how much pain it would inflict. Quite a bit was her decision; because to her this girl represented the feeble, dimwitted image of a konochi she had spent so much time proving she wasn't. Oolis tried to attack Ten-Tens right side in hopes of pushing her left. Ten-Ten obliged and moved to the left before jamming her Kunai into Oolis shoulder blade.

Ten-Ten would give her credit for not screaming. Ooli was frozen in pain and it was good thing too, movement would only twist the blade increasing her agony. Ten-Ten could have left her there but would wrong, pulse she really wanted her Kunai back. She could have pulled out of her quickly but that would have caused the girl more pain and there was no need for her to cruel.

Ten-Ten rolled down her pants leg so the swollen ankle was now covered again. It was only slightly swollen because it was two days olds. She only exposed it to throw Ooli off and make her limping more believable, when in fact it didn't bother her at all.

"This is going to hurt." Ten-Ten put her hand just above Oolis chest, so that the wound was between her thumb and forefinger. She held the handle of the Kunai and slowly pushed Ooli away. Most people would pull the Kunai out but Ten-Ten knew this way would hurt less, not much less, but less. When she was finished Ooli didn't move probably too scared to. "Go away", Ten-Ten sighed before adding, "tell you little friend to stay away or I'll impale them too."

She walked away, back towards Sasuke, in no particular hurry, lost in her thoughts again. Hideous, was the only word she could think of to describe her behavior. Ignoring and mocking was okay in fact it was how she delt with fan girls and all other obnoxious creatures in life. Anyone who spent a day with her would know those moronic giggling fools put her in a bad mood. Ooli… she disliked her for that and more.

Konochi meant Lady Ninja. Ten-Ten had never been described as ladylike but she knew those idiots were not ladies. Ladies didn't giggle in bushes boarding the line of insanity. And they sure as hell weren't ninjas. Ten-Ten could think of a whole list of reason why they weren't ninjas… but that is what most people expected a Konochi to be. Ooli: a giggling freak playing ninja. It had always annoyed her and she hated that stereotype. Thought she didn't think that justified her actions she would not apologize.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review -Ela

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

Disclaimer: I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes.

* * *

What the hell did she do? Sasuke could only wonder as he walked the now short distance between himself and the clearing. The clearing was empty and quiet, just the way it should have been from the start but he wondered what had happen to the gigglers. He had stop paying attention after warning Ten-Ten of the girl, so he had no idea as to what happened next. Although he was thankful it had because once those girls set their sights on you, they rarely go away. The way they would swarm him around reminded Sasuke of locus.

He figure Ten-Ten probably stabbed one of them. It was a fare conclusion seeing as most of them couldn't stand the sight of blood, especially when it was their own. Her knack for turning sharp objects into deadly projectiles only fueled this notion. He consider asking her just what happened but decided it would be best to just enjoy the moment, who know how long they would be gone.

Ten-Ten began put up her target signs and he choose to help her. Not that he wanted to help; it just seemed more productive then just standing around. That fact that she took no notice of him was a good thing. Most of the girls he knew (and quite a few he didn't) would have done something incredible stupid by now.

He watched her practice and realized he was lucky. Out of all the people on team four to be stuck with she had to be the most bearable. For a split his mind flashed to his team. He pictured Lee and Naruto trying to out do one another in some ridicules contest. He was glade to be away from them… but the idea of Sakura and Neji. He could only imagine how she was annoying him. The possibilities made him laugh.

Although it was only his trademark disbelieving laugh, the one always followed by the smirk, Ten-Ten must have thought the scoff was at her expense. She gave him a funny look he didn't understand, before throwing the next weapon at her target. She threw it with such force Sasuke heard the board crack and he wouldn't have been surprised if it split in two. That was clearly a threat. He was impressed and amused. Not may people would have the nerve to threaten him, and as he though about it, she was the only girl to ever do it of her own free will.

Temari had only done it because she was under order to protect Gaara. And Kinuta Dosu had admitted his team was under orders under Orochimaru, besides Tuschi Kin was barely a threat at the time. So, yes, Ten-Ten was the first female to openly threaten him. In his opinion that was just another reason to keep her around, but for now he had to go.

He had practice of his own to attend to, a new technique in fact. He couldn't afford sit around any longer besides he suspected it would prove hazardous to his health. He knew she would get bored soon and would want a moving target. Thus, while Ten-Ten was engulfed in her own doings Sasuke crept away unnoticed

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ten-Ten had hit all the targets she had brought which was quite a lot, ever for her. She even hit leaves as the fell from the tree and servile bug she believed wanted to crawl on her. It was hot and the sun was high in the sky, Ten-Ten suspected it had to at least one. She took a glance at her wristwatch only to remember it had been clamed as a casualty of Lee.

"What time is…" her worlds trailed off as she turned to find nothing where Sasuke once was. "Where the hell did he go?" She questioned out loud while inside asking when did he make his departure. She couldn't recall him leave but she also know she hadn't been paying him any attention.

Ten-Ten jumped into the nearest tree and considered his whereabouts. She looked south but the training ground we south. That was where his team and hers were. There was no reason he'd head back before it was time. North there was nothing but trees and if he wanted there were plenty right here. Northwest there was a lake…

For a second she pictured him sleeping by the lake but shook the image out of my head. Only person she knew slothful enough to nap during training was the youngest Nara. No no, Ten-Ten scolded herself. He likes flames and fire. Why would he be at the lake?

The only option left was east. There were some mountains in that direction and it would make sense. He seemed, to Ten-Ten, like the type to want to attack someone (or in this case something). Who ever heard of some getting in trouble for attacking a mountain?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ten-Ten took off to the east and it wasn't log before she heard what appeared to be small explosions. She slowed her pace not wanting to rush into a potentially dangerous situation. She moved forward slowly because she didn't know what to expect but then she saw Sasuke she hide. The nosier side of her wanted to know what he was doing. He was holding a ball of light in one hand. She moved closer. His arm was shaking and there was blood coming from his hand. She wondered what it was. It looked somewhat familiar yet she couldn't place it.

She still didn't know what it was but she could plainly see it was hurting him. The blood puddle forming under his hand reminded her of Lee. The ball was in his right hand, his left hand was on his forearm and he still could hold it. To say he was shaking would be an understatement.

His legs gave out but he still tried to wrap his fingers around the light. It was no use the "thing" in his hand was going out of control, sparking and swirling. He flung it at the mountain and there was a big explosion. She study the crater it left in the solid rock formation.

She looked back at Sasuke to find him on his Knees. He was holding his neck so tightly his nails dug into his skin. She was focused on the trickling blood running down into his color. His lips were moving but Ten-Ten was too far away to make out his words. She was too taken aback and baffled to try.

He was getting to his feet or least attempting to and Ten-Ten knew he should. She went to jump down and stop him but someone grabbed her by her by the air. "Go train with Sakura and Neji." Ten-Ten didn't move, she was still focused on Sasuke, who had yet to make it to his feet. "He'll be fine, now go." She nodded uncertainly before taking off as she was told.

Ten-Ten had already considered he wasn't just the cold, arrogant prick, now she was sure of it. She looked over her shoulder but the clearing was out of view. There was something wrong with Uchiha Sasuke and Ten-Ten was convinced it wasn't simply his attitude.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review -Ela

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

Disclaimer: I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes.

* * *

Ten-Ten move threw the trees at a slow pace as she was in no hurry. She kept looking over her shoulder wondering what was happening, the scene behind her still fresh in her mind. Her thoughts were distracting, so much so her alertness dropped to an almost nonexistent level. The off-putting rate at which her thoughts moved combined with her intense need to look behind resulted in a painful whip like stink across her forehead. "What the fudllushnat?" She screamed out, saying ever swear she could think of at once.

She looked around befuddled but ready to smack the violent ass who had stricken her. Her search ended quickly but much to her dismay the assailant was a tree limb. Of course Ten-Ten could have stabbed it to her hearts content, and then some, but she knew she deserved it. Its collision with her head was foreseeable and therefore preventable. After all, the branch didn't appear out of nowhere.

Oh screw it; she thought hoping out of the tree and pretending she didn't almost slip. She headed slightly to the left and, as she predicated, came out just behind Neji and Sakura. Sakura was sitting on the floor panting, trying Nejis patience as Ten-Ten expected.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It seamed like Ten-Ten was correct, it was taking all his might not to send Sakura into cardiac arrest. Her unrelenting need to rest every 15 minutes was maddening. Neji found himself envying Lee and Naruto. Even they seemed to be challenging each other. Where is the Uchiha? He wondered. Uchiha Sasuke was the one he wanted spar, not this pink rag doll that seamed to about as feeble as Hinata.

He activated his Byakugan in hopes of finding the one member of team seven worth his time. The Uchiha was nowhere in sight but Ten-Ten on the other hand was seated in a tree behind him. He should have known she was there, and he would have, had he not wasted so much time trying to hurt Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ten-Ten knew very well Neij could see her and now that he activate his Kekkei genkai she knew had be able to read her lips even at their distance. She moved her mouth to form the words "Play Nice," before sending extra chakra to her ears to hear his replay.

He deactivated the Byakugan and turned to face her direction and whispered, "Come down here and make me."

Oh, Neji. Always so polite, she thought mockingly while jumping down from the tree she had just gotten comfortable in. She could see he was annoyed so I walked as slow as she possible could. What the fun she was having strolling towards then. She figure he should know by now that pissing him off was one of her favorite pass times. His eyes were shooting daggers but she didn't care. She looked over at his partner, Sakura was still breathing and she wasn't bleeding. That was really the best Ten-Ten could ask for.

Sakura was getting up, and making her way to Neji, ready to finish training. Something flashed his eyes that cause Ten-Ten to speed up. She knew that look all to well and it never meant anything good. Ten-Ten wonder what could have possible happened in the last two seconds that she missed.

"You're bleeding," was how he greeted her,"Why?"

"Why what?" She hated it when he used the word why as if it was a sentence all on its own. As if it came with its own explanation

"Why are you bleeding?" he rephrased it and Ten-Ten was about to answer when lee screamed in her ear.

"Ten-Ten you are bleeding," he announced in a volume that should only be use to scream fire, earthquake or tidal wave. "Uchiha Sasuke must be a worthy opponent to wound you." Ten-Ten had always suspected that in the event he was ever quoted the cap lock would became permanently stuck, the throbbing in her ear told her she had suspected correctly.

Naruto came up and stared at her forehead. "I don't see what the big deal" the express on his face reminded of confused monkey "it's just a scratch."

"What dose it matter how small of a cut it is?" Neji questioned as Ten-Ten ran her fingers across her head, which seemed to be the source of this commotion. She did indeed feel blood. "Where is the Uchiha?" That would explain the look, Ten-Ten thought examining her blood stained fingertips.

"Neij, it's no big deal," Ten-Ten begin, "I'm fine and-"

"That is not the point. He shou-"

"NEJI. He didn't even do this." She should have known he wasn't concerned. He was only looking for a reason to wallop the enemy. Ten-Ten was going tell what she was thinking when she noticed Sakura looking him up and down. Probably debating who would win if he and Sasuke were to fight. Her money was still on Neji, but she was sure it would prove to be an interesting match.

As if on queue Sakura spoke, "Ten-Ten where is Sasuke, anyway?" She finally speaks and all she came as is where is Sasuke? Ten-Ten was tempted to say 'hiding from you' but decided to look around the group, maybe on of them had something better to say.

Naruto and Lee had the look she'd come to know as the 'why-aren't-you-talking-about-me' look, so they were no help. Ignoring Sakura was going surprisingly well although Neji didn't give up as easy.

"Ten-Ten, where is the Uchiha?" Why can't just call him by his name, Ten-Ten wondered. Then again she could see the benefit, there could be another Sasuke in the village but only one resident Uchiha. "TEN-TEN," he whispered ominously.

"What do you want Neji?" His eyes flashed in anger at being asked a ridicules question. She sighed and thought it best to just tell them, then she'd be left alone and they shut up. "He's with Kakashi." That was all she knew and all she could tell them with out razing more questions.

"What do you mean he's with Kakashi?" Nauto yelled out, "This is the fifth time he's snuck off to train with Sasuke." He crazed as shouted his rants. "He's playing favorites again." Ten-Ten notice the sympathetic look in Sakura eye meaning she agreed. The sympathetic look was replaced by an embarrassed one and she could understand why. Naruto had begun jumping around like a two year old chanting 'not fair, not fair'. The expression in Sakura eyes changed again, they seamed happy. Ten-Ten followed her gaze to see Sasuke making his exit from the forest. Then burden of redeeming his team rested own his shoulders but, in Ten-Ten option, there was nothing he could do make them look any worst, in this moment.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

What the hell is he doing now? Sasuke walked out the forest to be greeted by a disturbing yet unsurprising show. The blonde member of his team was, once again, acting like an idiot. He always wanted to be the center of attention, but hardly ever managed it with out making an ass of himself. Sakura was the first to see him. The rest of the group followed her gaze and Saskue knew he had to abandon his plan of getting away unnoticed. Reluctantly he made his was over.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Neji made an advance and Ten-Ten cut him off. She hated it when he acted like this, that protective front was a nothing more then an act. He always chose the most flawed reasons to take in the simple facts that Ten-Ten was indeed alive, and actually a girl. If it wasn't for the little competition brewing between him and Sasuke, Ten-Ten was sure he wouldn't care if her skull were cracked open.

The group stayed behind as Ten-Ten and Sasuke met in mid way. Whit out warning he tossed a bag into her arm, which she caught with no difficulty. Ten-Ten recognized to be hers; it was one of the two bags she used to carry her training gear.

"You let it behind", he answered though she didn't question him. She did wonder were the other bag so he answered again. "Kakashi has -" He was cut of be a slight popping sound and Kakashi appeared.

"Hello." It was easy to tell he was smiling behind his mask. "I believe this is yours," Kakashi said while handing her a bag containing her targets and various weapons. Ten-Ten went to thank him but he seemed to be looking for something. "Oh," it looked as if whatever he was seeking had been stuffed in the cuff of his sleeve, for safekeeping. "I believe this is yours also." He handed Ten-Ten a Kunai with a minor bloodstain and she lowered her head. Although the blood was dry it fairly fresh because of this Ten-Ten expected a tedious tongelashing followed by some trying from of a punishment.

When she looked up, to her surprise, he was still smiling. Kakashi leaned in lower and whisper, "You really shouldn't leave evidence lying around like that." He stood up and called out, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "you're all dismissed. Be here tomorrow… same time." With a poof he was gone.

Kakashi disappeared just as fast as he had appeared. Sasuke walked pasted me like... like we just went fishing or something. _Ok. We act like nothing happened._ That was fine with me. Ten-Ten was in disbelief, somehow he knew what she had done and his biggest concern was the evidence. She couldn't help but wonder why Guy had chosen someone so unlike himself to his ultimate revile. As she stood in her daze, Sasuke walked passed her and did something else she was not expected.

"Thanks..." He said casually. Ten-Ten wasn't even aware that word was in his vocabulary. If it was she imagined nothing short of torture would get utter it, and in public at that. She wanted to know exactly what she was being thanked for but he was already there. "For not telling them." he tilted his head to his teammates, but She still didn't understand. It wasn't until he gave her a lax wave did she notice the bandage on his hand, and understood.

She nodded and caught sight of him eyeing her head. She took that as her queue to explain and side "I had a run-in with a branch."

"Who won?" The mocking sarcasm that lined his words was the same as smirk lined his lips.

But Ten-Ten wouldn't be provoked that easily, she smiled and replied "Well, you didn't see any bleeding trees, did you?" He didn't answer because Sakura came running up to him and Ten-Ten walked off to join her own team.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review -Ela

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

* * *

Disclaimer: I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes.

* * *

"Lee," Ten-Ten call out to him for what seemed the hundredth time. Finally breaking from his daydream He came running stopping two seconds short of pumbling her. Pushing him back a few inches she asked, "Lee, have you ever heard of personal space?" she was acutely annoyed at the intrusion and lees concept of a boundaries. The only boundaries she could every get him to respect where the ones issued by the Hokage or Might Guy. Though considering the number of times perverts, in their age, had tried to sneak inside the women's washroom she had to credit him for not crossing that line.

The sight of Nejis smirk caused her next comment. "I don't know what you're smirking about." Lee was innocently ignorant were as Neji had a Kekkei genkai to aid him in his invasions of privacy. "You don't know what personal space is ether." Ten-Ten had witnessed him, on more then one occasion, using the Byakugan in acts the Hyūga clan would not find too pleasing. Though, at those times, what he sot to see was nothing that would land in the infamous covers of Icha Icha Paradaisu, she couldn't account for his actions once he stepped out of her visual range. Early that day she notice him eyeing Kakahsi strangely and her current train of thought made her wonder if he was really just trying to locate the Gama Sennin pervert novel.

She shook the thought out her head, as it was a debate for another time. "Lee, are you still going to train back at the academy?" It what he always did with his idle time.

"Yes," he answers very eager. " Would you like to join me?"

"No thanks. I've done enough for today." Ten-Ten picked up her back, "I have to stop at the academy for a second. Mind if I walk with you?"

"I would be horned." With that they set off in silence. Soon Lee was telling her a thousand things she was sure to forget after they past her ears, but she nodded and listened anyway. Neji had decided to join them on their walk although he lived in the other direction. Ten-Ten knew this to mean he had something to say, whatever it was she didn't want to hear. When they reached the academy, everyone went there separate ways or Ten-Ten thought. She walked out the building seven minutes later to find Neji still there, throwing daggers at me with his eyes.

"You should stay away form him."

He looked annoyed. "Lee is hardly a threat." She knew he wasn't talking about lee. "I mean his is strong…" she wanted to see just how far she could push him. " Lee wouldn't -"

"Don't play with me." As a rule, Ten-Ten would toy with him just for being tolled not to, but at the moment she would rather play with a hungry python. "Stay away from the Uchiha." He was standing directly in front of her but she wasn't fazed.

"Maybe I would, if you asked nicely." Neji made no move, she sighed. " Fine. If you won't be polite I don't see why I should… Bite me." She began to wake around him but that smirk made her stop at his side. "What it?"

"This is why we had to broke up," he stated as if that explained everything about their current predicament.

"Really?" Ten-Ten pretended to be astonished. "Thank you so much for enlightening me." She gave him a small bow. "I always thought it was because you were an ass… Forgive me, how was to know it was because you foreseen one day we would be have in this very discussion." She bowed deeply before making her way past him.

Neji was not amused by her antics. "Ten-Ten Stay away from him," His voice barely a murmur. "He's-"

"None of you're business," Ten-Ten cut him off. " You stay way from him." She suspected Sasuke would use her to some extent, if it would annoy Neji. If that had been his concern she would have (reluctantly) done as he said. She would have asked Kakashi to assign her a new partner but that wasn't Nejis concern at all. He simply wanted her to do it because he wanted her to, that wasn't an adequate motive for Ten-Ten. And after what she saw in the forest… she might not know exactly what was happening but it was clear to Ten-Ten, Sasuke had more on his mind then how to her use to his advantage.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Mitarashi Anko walked down the empty corridor juggling an arm full of scrolls and hunting for her keys. She reached her destination, seconded office one the left, third from last and stopped to examine the scene. The door before her, the door to her office, was ajar. She was positive she didn't leave it that way. Yes, not only had she closed it but also locked it. Given that those who didn't respect her where smart enough to fear her, most people would wonder what suicidal fool would enter her space without consent. Mitarashi Anko didn't need to wonder. This fool had been pestering her for quite sometime. Year in fact and she had become accustom to it.

She walked into the office using her foot to push on the door open. Behind her desk, seated in the windowsill nose deep in a book was Hatake Kakashi. Behind him the twilight sky laid an exquisite backdrop. It's sunset amethyst clashing with the deep navy of his uniform and the pale reflection of his skin. It worked in a way daring her to look away.

Anko never backing down from a challenge she did just that, she looked away. Walking to her desk, plopping down a vast amount of scrolls she took her seat. With her back to him, safely out of her eyesight, she acknowledged his present well reading. "Still breaking and entering I see. What brings you to my office this time?"

"Hm…" He said in confusion looked up from his book to discover he wasn't alone, "Anko when did you get here?" The way her shoulder blades stiffened told him, his unawareness had irritated her. Shearing his mind he fond fragments of her last sentence, and proceed to answer her question in a lackluster tone. "Well… with Guys resent disappearance I seem to have so extra free time."

"So you miss his company, don't you?" her voice devoid of emotion in an effort to restrain herself. "You miss being challenge to random games of tic-tac-toe?" His oblivious 'hm' had cause the sudden urge to push him into that beautiful sky. It amazed her how fast her feeling toward him could change from one second to the next. Not that see completely understood any of her feeling when it came to him.

"Miss!?" he shrugged think about the last game of tic-tac-toe. "The score is 14 to 11, in my favor."

"You're in the lead?" She mocked him.

"You sound surprised. I must admit the score is 18 to 16, in Guys favor when it comes to Shogi.

"And Go?" Anko asks because that was a popular as Shogi.

"Tied at 9."

They drifted back to their own plains, Kakashi reading his book, and Anko finishing up her work. The sun had set completely diminishing their natural light source and at some point she flicked the electric lights on. Kakash moved to the seat across her and fell into his book. Anko continued her work of reading scrolls, making notes, checking and rechecking, or at least she made an effort to.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Though his face was hidden behind a mask, it did little to nothing to muffle his giggles. Every so often she glared at him, then he'd give an apologetic look and quieted down… for a minute. Anko was starting to believe that damn mask was only increasing his snickering. In fact she saw no reason for him to be wearing as she had already seen his face. It was quite an attractive face at that, but like the urge to push him out the wind, she would resist this urge to rip the mask off and do her victory dance.

"What the hell is so funny?" he looked confused. "Give me the book Hataka." She never referred to by his surname unless it was to inform him, he was on the verge of being maimed. Knowing full well what she was saying and that she would follow throw with the threat he halfhearted handed over the book, and to his surprise she stared to read it. The expression on her going from annoyed to a blank void. Then to confused and shocked before she smile and closed the book, giving it back.

"Ero-sennin… that's what Naruto calls him?" Kakashi nodded, that was the Naruto bestowed upon Jiraiya."it's a fitting name." She had only read a few pages but already she knew it was well deseveing of it reputation. The plot was astoundingly stupid but it did have a plot. It wasn't just the gratuities and meaningless sex she imagined.

"You haven't asked."

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, but he knew what she referring to. "Would you tell me if I did?" A somewhat slanted smirk crossed her lips and the mischievous looked that cause many unease circled her eye. That was a no… actually it was more along the line of make me. He shrugged. "I'm sure whatever mess Guy has gotten himself into he'll be able to get himself out. Good night Mitarashi Anko."

"Good Night Kakashi," she said wondering why he had used her full name.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review -Ela

* * *


	6. Chapter Six Day 2

Disclaimer: I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes. **_Note:_** Kazoku means family.

* * *

_6:43- _he was early and given the fact that his sensei was always late, Sasuke had only made his wait longer. His first thought was to go home but consider he'd get there in time to turn around... he headed to The Ichiraku Ramen Bar instead. It was too chilly to stand around and do nothing, plus if he got stuck with the Hyūga (which was highly unlikely but still) He would need the energy.

He made it to the ramen bar at 6:49 placed his order and took a seat. The place was partially empty compared to its usual bustle. He took a quick glance at his timepiece figuring he should still be on schedule, even if his sensei wasn't.

"Sasuke!?" He knew that high-pitched cry could only come form Sakura. "You showed up?" He had no idea what the hell she was talking about but he hoped that if he stayed very still she'd go away. It wasn't exactly logical so he wasn't surprised when it didn't work. The waitress said Sasukes order was and handed him the bag, which he paid for and want to leave. "Sasuke where are you going?"

"Back to the training ground," He said noticing his other teammate passed out with a pool of drool forming on the table. He could understand not wanting to go home to an empty apartment but that didn't justify this sight. He wondered if Naruto ever went home.

With a wiggle of his nose the blonde in subject shot up "Seafood ramen." This is so wrong, Sasuke thought eyeing the dangling noodle fixed to this face.

He walked towards the door thrusting the food at his teammate, feeling a sudden loss of appetite. "You can have it." Ignore Narutos overjoyed thanks he said "whatever" and wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve two complete morons for teammates.

He was contemplating the sadistic irony that seamed to surround him for the better of his life. In this case he realized that he could have ended up with stronger teammates if only he down played his skill at the academy. On the other hand, stronger teammates didn't necessarily mean a stronger team as Kakashi stated many times. Moreover Kakashi himself was the highest-ranking technique specialist, and said to be the strongest Jōnin in Konoha.

Though he'd never admit it, Sasuke had adjusted to then faster then he expected and, at times, felt they well worth the trouble. Not to say he like them, he could just see the advantage in have them around but those occasions were rare and usually life threatening.

He looked at his watch (6:57) only to discover he had been walking slower then expected. Lifting up his head, which was had been forced on the ground, he discovered that he had stray from his intend path considerably. At that moment someone felt fit to not only collide into him but also pin him down in the most uncomfortable position.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ten-Ten was never late for anything yet somehow here she was, her brown hair in two jumbled and damp buns. The taste of mint toothpaste still Fresh in her mouth as the morning air hit her most skin. Ignoring the goose bumps and chills running throw her system she grabbed her gear and ran out her house in a state of disbelief.

"Tenny." She groaned in agony. Why didn't her farther just call her his little fairy princess or bunny something? She was sure it would have the same affect on her killer reputation, which she fought so hard to build. "Ten-"

"I'm gonna be late," she called out thanking her lucky stars no one was around to hear. Why would he give her a name then hack it into something so girly, she would never understand.

"You have to eat something."

"There's no time," she called out defiantly. "I'm already late." Her farther yelled catch and she turned around just in to see the bag coming. With a 'thanks' she took off not looking at the contents the bag.

I can't believe I'm late- I can't believe I'm late, repeated in her head as she wondered how she managed to over sleep. The fact that Lee and Neji were always punctual and would never let her slip up go did nothing to calm her. Her bag got stuck and she yanked it to avail. This bad was heaver then her normal training gear, as it was pre-packed long ago. She grabbed it in desperation not having time to select the weapons of her choice. Now she though it would have been best to just leave with no gear and take Nejis weapons, as he never actually used them.

In frustration she kicked the bag before yanking once again. This time she pulled hard enough to not only dislodge it, but also fall over, landing on an innocent bystander.

"Sorry." She apologized, "I wasn't really paying…" She looked to the victim she was currently sitting atop. "Sasuke!?" Forgetting the conditions of their present meeting, she examined his face trying to understand the meaning behind his expression. It was a mix of shock and discomfort, a hint of anger and something she could place.

"Ten-Ten" he growled. She lifted her eyebrows and gave him a small 'Hm,' in response, as she watched his expression change to resemble that of disbelief and irritation. "Are you going to get up?" Again she raised her eyebrows but gave no response. "Do you want me to push you?"

She was taken aback be his sodden hostility but in the moment she realized she had never gotten up, and her entire weight was pressed in to his stomach. "Sorry," she repeated, standing and dusting off her clothing. "I'm not that heavy," she said thinking out loud.

"Whatever… " He looked at his watched and began mumbling to himself.

The silence of the street carried his mutters to her ear, from what she was able to make out it sound as if he had called her a hippo. He didn't, Ten-Ten assured herself after contemplating an appropriate punishment.

He wouldn't she thought as her eye drifted over him, landed on his hand. It was bandaged as his hands usually were the but the odd way he was moving his fingers told her he was in some sort of discomfort. Odds were it was an annoying twinge he was trying to get use to, but even still it brought the events of yesterday to mind. She expected he would shot down her questions, and she wouldn't blame him since it was his business, still she wanted to ask.

Picking up her bag Ten-Ten decided this was as good a time as any to begin, or rather try to begin, what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

"So," she said too casual to not cause doubt. Ten-Ten expected to find a scowl but looking put she can face to face with a smile. He was smiling, not smirking; causing her freeze momentarily. Most girls would go weak at the sight but Ten-Ten had prided herself on being the exception. What the hell is he up too, she wondered, knowing this could not be good. Inset of losing her composer she keep her wits and held tight to her suspicions. She may have only known him for a day but according to his reputation and his teammates he was not the smiling type. Ten-Ten figured a smile one him is as common as one on Neji. When you saw one it meant you had missed something incredibly obvious… and it would cost you dearly.

How she hated the ridicules games geniuses loved to play. Neji had insisted on this idiotic form of challenge one must win in order to prove themselves. Of course back then she thought he was just toying with her but now she knew it be some form of hazing. Now it seamed Saskue wanted to test her. Very well, Ten-Ten Knew this would come sooner or later, she expected later but sooner was welcomed as well.

It was only logical to assume he would start out the way Neji had. With a test to see if you were even worth there time. Ten-Ten was worth it as she had proven her self to Neji, earning her the misfortune of being his 5am training partner. She had also fueled their meaningless rivalry, though she was more then ready to clout the genius who dared to claim her as his prize. More importantly she had shown a low tolerance, lower then ever his own, for fan girls and anyone who would condone their habits.

Glancing at his hand once more she understood. Yesterday's events were the cause of this sudden acceleration. She had proven herself that day and had also earned his trust… trust maybe over reaching. Ten-Ten had earned the right to not be mistrust, as she did not tell his teammate or even hers about the peculiar incident.

So the little bastard did call me a hippo, she wasn't surprised. This was a trick in more ways then one. If she overreacted she was shallow and vain. If she didn't react at all she was either stupid for not hearing him or pathetic for not standing up to him, in the end she'd be worthless.

Simple, there was a simple answer to this stage of the game. But why be simple when she could not only pass this stage but also move on to the next…

"Did you say something?" Her smile making it clear she heard him. Why? Because a ninja must pay attention to their surroundings at all times. Sadly that including times when your hair was wet, your skin was cold and you really don't care about anything else. He shrugged. "I thought not…" She dropped her bag and began walking towards him "because if you did you'd find out just how painful **_it_** is…" By this point Ten-Ten was directly in front of him, and looking him straight the eye.

As if he took no notice to how close she was, with was entirely too close for someone you've known for 24 (and may want to do you physical harm), he asked, "What would **_it_** be, exactly?"

As she expect he took the bate and was now bating her in return. Why is violence always the answer, she asked herself not really caring for the answer. She already knew it simply was, at least it was in cases like this. That is why without, hesitating, she held out two fingers and said, "It would be… the felling of have a Kunai shoved into your side." While talking she sent small amount of chakra to her finger tips which she was sure he noticed. "And it would feel like… well I suppose like this."

As fast as she could Ten-Ten pushed her fingertips to his side, sending the chakra about three inches into his body. The way his eyes widen slightly told her he felt it but she was certain he was in no pain. She had to practice the technique on herself countless time to perfect it, if she intend to seriously harm him she could have though she doubted, under those circumstances, he would permit her get close enough to use this form of attack, and from what she had been told it was a very good attack at that.

She couldn't see it herself but Neji had said she attacked a spot which had very few chakra receptors meaning the body couldn't react as quickly as if she had chosen a location even a centimeter away. When you combined that with the fact her chakra was moving in a sort of elliptical motion, being pushed out by one finger and pulled in by the other, which could cause an agonizing sensation (similar to that of a blade slowly cutting throw raw flesh), she had indeed created an impressing technique.

Though there was one flaw that was overly obvious, and widely disregarded, when it came to chakra based assault. If your opponent is more advanced when it comes to chakra manipulating and control, you run the risk of allowing them to feed off your own: thereby weakening yourself and leaving you open to other attacks.

That was the position in which Ten-Ten found herself in, as the level of chakra being pulled from her body was no longer equally to the amount being taken in. She could have easily broken the connection but the fact that she was now looking into red orbs made her wonder what would happen next. The way his eyes flicked from red to black explained what was happen and Ten-Ten could only admire his determination, because know she was sure he was in pain.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke was pulling her chakra from her body as best he could with out doing ether of them any harm. Thought he now understood why Kakashi had always warned him against drawing pure chakra into your bloodstream when ever possible, it hurt like hell. The process of controlling it and forcing it to move to a precise location was no easy task ether. From what he understood it would almost twice as hard without a Kekkei genkai and he was never more thankful to have one. A blood limit was literally in your blood and therefore the easiest, and in this cases the most convenient, outlet for excessive amounts of energy. For that reason he had sent all Ten-Ten energy to his eyes as best he could.

Thought he'd never admit the burning him eyes was now spreading to his whole body bit by bit and, rapidly, it was become more then he could handle. Like any other person he thought to send the energy back to it creator but apparently he had changed it a grate deal and Ten-Ten's body would no longer accept it. His next thought was brake the connect bonding them together, which was as simple as stepping away but the throbbing pain his neck only added to the agonizing feeling spreading throw him. His leg refused to move; in fact all his limbs seam to be ignoring him, leaving him motionless. "No" was the thing he could say and even then the words were only uttered in his mind, as his lips were nothing more them tingling numbness. He could sense the mark on his neck throbbing, threading to break its seal once again. He didn't need the horrified look on Ten-Tens face to tell she knew this could be potentially problematic, if not fatal.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ten-Ten was perfectly fine with him inflicting pain on himself. If he wanted to be a masochist, who was she to stand in his way? Beside you never learn anything without a little pain and from what she had gathered most genius thrived on pushing themselves to both their physical and mental ends. In her opinion prodigies were even worse, they seamed to be creepy and immensely demented. Though she knew it was wrong to judge all prodigies based on one's action… But that was neither here nor there.

The pain Sasuke was now feeling was not of his own will. She was certain of that and she didn't how or why but the pain seamed to increase as the make on his neck throbbed. The mark itself looked almost alive as it went from pure black to a slightly purple tint. Its pulsing reminded Ten-Ten of a partite, one cling to life by desperately feed off an unwilling host. The elliptical motion her fingers had forced her chakra changes several way: first it was no longer a stable elliptical it was a sporadic and shaded what would look like an oval drawn by a very drunk individual. The second chance caught her attention even before the movement on his neck. The chakra she was extracting from him was… dark… tainted in some way.

Ten-Ten was very much on the verge of panicking but she spent most of her life with this very feeling. While this was a different feeling of malice then she was use to, she wasn't about to back down. With her gaze flashing from Sasukes neck, to his eyes and to her hand at this side and back again, She reaffirmed her decision to find a way out of this mess.

With more confidence then she felt she said, "I can fix this." Of curse she had no idea how to fix this, she didn't know what this was, but she suspected it would be easer with two people. She would ether solve the problem or make it worse, ether way she wouldn't stand idly by and watch him suffer. With that in mind, slowly she slide her until her entire palm was ageist his side. Next she placed her free hand on his neck directly over the mark, mostly just to block it from view.

With a deep breath and tightly shuteyes Ten-Ten began. "Try to relax… Just stay calm." Her panicky pulse dropped and her breathing became shallow, it felt like someone was lulling her to sleep. She didn't fight it; she gave in until she thought she go no deeper. She felt a cold stream wrap itself around her and she knew that was the moment to react.

Ten-Ten eye's shot open as she found herself suddenly furious, her heart was pounding so painfully fast it would have almost been a relief to see it pop out her chest. Gritting her teeth she fought the urge to strangle Sasuke, knowing very well he could do little to nothing to prevent it. An unknown voice whispered "Kazoku" and she felt her fury intensify. The feeling to strangulate was vastly overwhelming as she heard the word once more, "Kazoku." Ten-Ten Knew this voice, although she couldn't place it, she was certain she had heard it before. She was also certain it couldn't be trusted. Instead of letting it consumer her she did what she had originally set out to, with every thing she could muster, Ten-Ten began pulling chakra from Sasukes body (throw her hands) and disbursing it throw the soles of her feet.

The latter she wasn't particular good at, but it appeared her new found anger was assisting her in some way, because the more anger she held the smother the transfer. That idea was proven when she felt a flicker of hope and almost lost control, so instead she focused on identifying the voice, quickly extracting this 'substance' from Sasuke, and acting as if the two weren't sickeningly eerie.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"I told you everything would work out just fine," kakashi said to no one in particular, as he watched the seen come to an end.

"I wouldn't necessarily call this fine." All eyes drifted to Anko waiting for an explanation. Everything worked out the way Kakashi had planed, that is everything but the ANBU reaction, which in is opinion were completely over the top.

"I agree, this is absolutely not fine," called a soft yet anger voice from behind a mask. "You activated his that mark putting everyone in danger."

"Shut up you pint size dwarf," Anko growled, "No one was in any real danger."

The ANBU operative ignored Anko's statement, but did take a few steps back before continuing. "You knocked out my captain."

"Well," Kakashi smile, "I did give him fair warning."

The operative standing behind Anko snorted in disbelief. The captain didn't even see Kakashis fist come nor did he see it the second time. Fair warning!? There was no warning, but only a fool would even consider 'eliminating' Sasuke in Kakashis presence.

"Take the captain away." The first operative let out a sigh as he lifted the body off the rooftop. "Keep in mind he'll want a full repot when he wakes up." With that he took off leaving the captains second to wonder what to do next. After a moment she declared,"I hate my life."

"Oh, that's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

Anko laughed, "I think I'd hate my life too, if I were her. She related to a bunch of lunatics."

The captains second pulled off her mask to reveal two pale eyes that could only belong to one clan. Unlike most of her clan she didn't find that comment insulting in the least. Hyuga Ryota agree with it, for the most part, thought she did wonder how a known psychopath with an unquenchable bloodlust could so easy call anyone a lunatic. She shrugged it off as the only other ANBU left was also out cold with a head wound, an unfortunate side affect of Ankos temper. Ryota was in perfect health and wanted to keep it that way, she lifted up the forth and final member of her team and broke the genjutsu hiding them from view she turned to Kakashi and stated her findings.

"When the mark is activated it moves through his enter system. When it's deactivated trice amounts still linger." Ryota adjusted her mask to cover her face once again. " It may seem insignificant now but more he absorbs that… substance, the more corrupted his chakra system will become." She looked over her shoulder to see Ten-Ten and Sasuke still there. "I'll circle back around in a few." Kakashi nodded and she took off.

"Well, he did try to fight it, and the little brat did better then I expected." Kakashi could her the sadness in her voice thought she tried to sound impassive. "That mark has just as much control over him as he has over it." Anko couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh, she didn't want to say but it had to be said, and there was no one else. "Think of it this way… It's like tug-a-rope and his grip is slipping." With one quick hand seal and a puff of smoke Anko was gone.

He understood the analogy completely but unlike a simple game there was more on the line then Sasukes pride. With that bitter thought he vanished.

* * *

Thank you- Ela 


	7. Chapter Seven

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes.

* * *

The whole ordeal had lasted only few minutes or so, but Ten-Ten was still visible shaken by it some time later. This was evident by the way she sat, slightly trembling and glaring at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, and holding a kunai in case he dared to do it again. As her nerves come back into order she realized she was overreacting. Not that the she didn't have good reason to be in the state she was in, it just made no sense to act as if he intended that to happen. Putting the kunai back in the holster she noticed the way Sasuke was holding his neck. 

What the hell is that thing, she asked herself thinking of the mark. She had seen the mark on his neck yesterday but wrote it off as a burse from the way he was clutching it in the forest. Too see him doing it again after what just happened, Ten-Ten felt a strange sympathy for him. No matter how terrible the last few moments of her life may have been, she suspected he had the worse end of the deal. Even if had been equally awful, Ten-Ten didn't have to ever do that again, where as he had a ticking bomb imbedded in his skin. She didn't like this train of thought and from the sullen air he was given off, Ten-Ten expected he felt the same.

"Sasuke," she called out not only to distract herself but him as well. "We should get…" He turned his head at the sound of his name but once Ten-Ten looked into his eyes she knew he wasn't there. "Sasuke," called out a little louder. It seemed to work because he jumped and glared at her. To this Ten-Ten smile not really at the thought of scaring him, which any other time she would have found amusing, but because the angry stare he was now giving her was better then the empty void she had been look into just a second ago. "We should get going."

"I agree," said a voice form behind a feline mask as she fluttered down between the two. "Kakashi has asked me to inform you two… you have exactly three minute to get to the training ground."

"And if we're don't?"

Ten-Ten eyed widened in horror at Sasukes question because for a genius he was turning out to pretty stupid. She didn't want any part in this; he could question his Sensei on his own. Besides who ever heard of an ANBU delivering person messages? They were clearly in trouble and his mouth would only make it worse.

To her relief the girl behind the mask could sense her unease and waved it off like an annoying fly. She turned to Sasuke and in an uninterested voice she informed them, "He said something about laps and pushups," she tilled her head as if thinking for a moment. "Or was it mutilation and decapitation. I can't recall which."

"That was a joke… right?" the masked figure shrugged and took off, leaving Sasuke to answer the question. "That was a joke, RIGHT?"

"Don't be dim… Of course it was." Ten-Ten let out a sigh of relief at those words. She doubted anyone would be decapitated for being tardy but was still unnerved by the thought. So much so she did notice Sasuke had picked up her bag and began walking away until she heard his voice call out, "like he'd ever make use run laps." There was hint of laughter in his voice as he looked over his shoulder and said, "Maybe a few laps aren't a bad idea… but then again maybe you like that layer of fat."

"Fat!?" Didn't all of this start because he called her fat? A hippo, she reminder herself, he had called her hippo before this time he just out right called her fat. "Now I have layers!?"

"So you do see them?"

Ten-Ten wanted to attack him but she had no intention of willing mixing her chakra with his ever again. Pulse she suspected he knew that and he was really trying to take her mind off recent events. Fine, she thought, I give up for now. Reluctantly she began walking, as he was quite a ways in front of her by then. She was clearly not happy about admitting defeated but what else was there to do?

It was as if a light bulb had come on, she didn't have to touch him to attack him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As Sasuke suspected she except the change of topic, or at least that's what he took the Kunai come at his head to mean, as it was going fast enough to get his attention but slow enough for him to avoid it. Simply stepping to the left he watched the blade fly past him. A diversion he noted turning his eyes to the sky in time to see the points of four more blades descending on him. He completed a basic back flip out of range thinking the words Ama Kudari looking to the heavens. Again he found sharp points coming at him, at a fairly avoidable speed, again he used a back flip to avoid them.

It was fairly evident Ten-Ten wasn't actually trying to hit anything; she was simple pushing him back. Not to stop him from attacking but lead him to a chosen destination, this destination being the train ground. Sasuke suspected this was due to the ABNU message and normally he would drag his feet just to torture the fool ignorant enough to take Kakashi seriously but not today. Instead he took off with just enough seed to stay in front of Ten-Ten and avoid her weapons as he spat rude obscenities. Anyone looking on, including Ten-Ten, would think he was simply toying with her and enjoyed irritating her. Of course that what he wanted them to think, for some reason it felt simpler, almost safer, then for her to know he was sorry. That she had suffered needless agony by helping him control a curse that wasn't her problem in the least. Logically it should have been easier to show remorse or sorrow but, for Sasuke, it seamed simpler this way…

As the train ground came into view Sasuke could make out all the members of his team, which was odd. A quick glimpse at his watch told him Kakashi was early, it was nineteen after seven, but for their sensei that was definitely early. To concerned with the abnormal situation ahead he stopped paying attention to Ten-Ten. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed she was now aiming for him. He would have noticed she didn't appreciate him insinuating she was Neji 'personal' fan girl. More importantly he would have notice the Kunai with the exploding coming at as he neared the Team.

But he did not notice until it was too late. Coming to a stop he saw the blade and simply moved to the side but as he took a step the tag exploded. The Explosion pushed him foreword and it would have been simple to find his balance had he not still had Ten-Tens bag on his shoulder, making him heavier on one side. The added weight of the bag went uncalculated and the slight inaccuracy caused him to fall over. Any other time this would have been nothing to worry about but as it turned out something ripped through Ten-Tens bag and imbedded itself self in him. A stinging ache emanated from him and he felt the warm sensation of blood.

"Sasuke what took you so long?" Sakura voice demanded as if he owed her an explanation. "You left before use and we made it here on time." Normally Sasuke would have told her to stuff or in a not so politely that he didn't own her an answer but he was preoccupied. At the moment he trying to figure out just how deeply he had stabbed himself and if removing the instrument would lessen or increases his blood loss.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke was still slightly hunched over when Neji decided to stop ignoring Naruto long enough to question him. "Why do you have Ten-Ten's bag?" The way Sasuke was facing had blocked the blood from view but Neji would have saw it as he approached had he not been concerned about his question. "Answer me Uchiha."

Neji did not like this. In all the time he had known Ten-Ten she had only been late twice, both times where due to Lee and as Lee was with Neji, he could not have been with Ten-Ten. The fact that she had missed their early morning train session was one thing, but if she had intentional missed it to run around with this future delinquent that was another. As he had shown up with her bag, Neji could only assume that was the case.

"If you must know, I saw her walking along and decide to mug her." The smirk on Sasuke face asking how was that for an answer.

The veins beside Nejis eyes began to bulge as he walked closed. Sasuke let out a small laugh because even in this state he was not going to back down from a fight. But before ether of the boys got to brawl out there differences Kakashi was between them and with a sigh he said "Sasuke go to the hospital… Now."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ten-Ten landed behind Sasuke ready with a threat and a kunai in her hand. She wonder what the hell could have happen in such a short time, because she wasn't that far behind him. She clearly heard Kakashi telling Sasuke to go the hospital but he didn't look hurt. Neji, he had proven many times you don't need to look hurt on the outside, that he was capable of turning your inside to nothing but mush. Ten-Ten felt a slight horror sweep over her as she wondered what Neji had done. For some reason she felt she had to protect Sasuke and if Neji had done something irreversible she would never forgive him.

"Sasuke," her voice was even, in fact she had made a point to sound as if she was still upset with him. Twirling the kunai around her finger she walked to him. "Give me one good reason not to stab you." She may have looked angry but she was desperately hoping he was all right.

"Someone bet you to it." Ten-Ten was relieved at the sound of his voice because he was well enough to speak and he still had that arrogant tone, so she concluded he was perfectly fine, but in the moment she saw the blood and the actually heard his words. She glared at Neji who took a step back to say it was not him.

Sticking out of his side and coated with a liquid crimson, that could only be blood, was one of her tools. This one in particular wasn't a weapons, it was a pointed steel rod measuring about a foot and a half long and 2 inches thick. It wasn't a weapon but she had used it as one, and if she had stabbed him she would see no problem with this, but she did not. As for as she was concerned her weapon she only be lodged in another human being with her express promotion and as one asked to impale him...

Her fist question was who did this, but Ten-Ten never got to ask. As Sasuke stood up and pulled the rode out of himself the messy seen came in to full view. For the fist time everyone could see , the shrike for the pink rag doll indicated she didn't like this. Naruto stared at Sasuke then at Ten-Ten but said nothing. Neji gave her an approving nod obviously forgetting she had just blamed this on him. Lee was the first to speek and his question made Ten-Ten for get her own.

As he yelled, "Ten-Ten want did you do?"

Her anger vanished on she shoved into a state of disbelief… Her mouth gapping open and silence her only reply. It was a full minute until she realized Lee was seriously accusing her of this.

* * *

Thank you for reading; please review -Ela

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. This is the second rewrite and I hope you enjoy the changes.

* * *

"I didn't do anything," Ten-Ten cried protesting her innocence to a bunch that did not look convinced, save for Neji. The disappointed look he flashed her way said he believed her and she had let him down in some way. If there were one person who wanted a whole throw Sasuke, it would be him, knowing this Ten-Ten ignored him. Not wanting her only believer to be insane, she quickly looked to Kakashi. 

Kakashi would know what happen, He would be able to clear her good name… or so she thought. After seeing him standing off to the side looking bored and half asleep, Ten-Ten abandoned that hope. It was as if he didn't know notice the ruckus or the blood. Which he evidently did as he made a point to get in between Sasuke and Neji. Telling Sasuke to go to the hospital was a clear indication that he knew someone was in need of medical attention.

This day was not turning out like she had planned, and the last thing she wanted to do was make physical contact with this Uchiha, but apparently she had to prove her own innocence. First thing first, she thought as she walked over to him, she needed to examine the rod, which was now in his hand. It took a great deal of effete to walk over to him, though she didn't show it.

Ten-Ten snatched the rod out his hand as fast as she could but wasn't being rude. She didn't want to risk physical contact and she suspected he understood because he should no sign of resentment, in fact he look as bored as his sensei. Ten-Ten continued to inspect both the rod and Sasuke while ignore the curios stares. Everything was going well considering the circumstance but She felt Sakura voice growing more and more annoying as she spoke.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As if her ego hadn't been dealt enough blows on his behalf this day was shaping up to be quite an awful one. For an instant she had thought he accepted the invitation, to meet her and Naruto before training, but judging for the way he ran out on them… Even worse he showed up late, later then even Kakashi, with Ten-Ten hot on his trail.

What did she do to him, Sakura wondered finally taking notice of the small blood props on the ground and what appeared to be a thick rod. The rood was now in Sasukes hand, for the amount of blood coating it she suspected he had been stabbed deep.

"Get away form him," Sakura shouted on reflex but Ten-Ten continued her to advance. Not only had she wounded him in some way, now she was pretending to inspect the injury. As Ten-Ten examined him and the bloodstained instrument, Sakura became horrified, realization slapping her into a stage of disbelief.

It seemed to her that Ten-Ten had mange to establish something with him. Maybe not a friendship but whatever it happen to be it was clearly something more then Sakura had been able to do in all their time. Sasuke was not bothered by her presence or relative closeness in the least. To some it would look as if he had taken no notice of her at all but Sakura could see that was not true. When she approached he didn't try to avoid her, or deflect her in some way. Saskue didn't tense up or glare. When she made a move to take the bloody instrument, which had yet to be named, he extended his hand slightly. Once more, when she went to examine him, he made no move to stop her. In fact he tried to stand up right, the twinge in his eye a sign of pain but still he tried.

"I said… Get away for him," Sakura growled throw gritted teeth. Ten-Ten glanced her way, the scornful sneer asking if that was a threat and if so, was Sakura prepared to follow throw. Without a thought she decided it was and was fully prepared to knock Ten-Ten on her ass and drag her away form Sasuke if need be… unfortunately she barely took two steps.

Something pulled at her arm with such a forces she wouldn't have been surprised to find it had been completely removed. Lee stopped her before she hit the ground but she was in no mood to thank him, as he was the one who'd violently tugged her.

It felt as if she had been the rope in a game of tog-of-war; the pain shooting her left arm an indicter Lee was the victor. She opened her mouth to tell him just how stupid that was but all her word disappeared as she looked to his face. The normally happy and overly excited Lee was replace by a somewhat scary and visibly enraged one. "Ten-Ten that was not necessary," he screamed, his voice filled with anger and louder then usually.

To say she was baffled would be an understatement. Not only did Sakura not know why Lee was holding her or why he looked so furious, she also had no idea why Kakashi was standing in front of her. The only indication she had was Ten-Ten and that sadistic smile own planted on her face, and it did nothing to clarify the situation. Ten-Ten sensed her confusion and gave her a friendly wave as if that answered all questions. Sakura was temped to slap her but Lee hadn't released her and still didn't understand.

As Sakura glared at Ten-Ten it all fell in to place. Her hands where now empty, the hand she used to way was the one that held rod. Sakura looked to the ground circling her in order to located the missing item. A reflection shined her eye and she noticed it was now in kakashis hand. Sakura returned her gaze to Ten-Ten and that leer like smile; it was evident that Ten-Ten had attempted to impale her too… Much to her dismay, Sakura realized that she would have seceded had Kakashi not been there to intercept it, or Lee to pull her to safety.

"Sakura." Kakashis called out lazily. "Sakura," he repeated and reluctantly her eyes left the would-be assailant and landed on his. "Go look at the bag…" She turned her back to Ten-Ten who was now rifling threw it. Kakashi sighed and continued his explanation. "If did, it would be apparent that this," he look at his hand for moment, "this stepping tool, rip throw the bag."

"That doesn't mean she didn't plan," Sakura hissed.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

Of course you wouldn't, she said to herself, that's classic Naruto. This was just another reason to ignore him in the future, not that she need another one.

"For once, I agree with him." That statement earned Neji several stares. Not even Lee could believe Neji would agree with Nartuo. Let alone admit it… In public… With witnesses …

Kakashi stood up and as if noting had happened between his arrival and now he call out how they would be training. "Naruto and Lee you two pair up." That was all it took to get them started. "Neji and Sakura… you two train separately." A genuine smile ran a cross Nejis face. Sakura knew he didn't enjoy training with her but there was no reason for him to be so glad. The smile had faded just a swiftly as it arrived but that sting sensation it left was just another indication today was not her day.

Whiled deciding the best the way to practice she notice Kakashi was looking over them, the way he always did before vanishing. Generally she paid no mind to this, but considering a psycho just put a whole throw his star student… she couldn't help but wonder if he was really going to leave them alone.

He couldn't seriously be considering sticking Sasuke with her again, Sakura thought. Just then she began looking around franticly… Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"He's fine." Ignoring Kakashi she began wondering where he went. "All he needs is a bandage." If he had manage to sneak off then he wasn't that badly injured, but she still want to know where he was. "At worst he'll need a few stitches."

Kakashi, being who he was, knew exactly what Sakura was thinking. He had distracted her long enough, beside she would eventually notice the other disappearance. "Sakura," his voice was suddenly serious commanding her full attention, which she gave with out question. "I drought anything too sinister will happen…" She made no attempt to hide her puzzlement, to which he smiled and gave her look… It was the look he gave both Naruto and Sasuke when something they'd like to prevent has already happened. He vanished leaving Sakura to unravel his cryptic massage…

"Too sinister," she repeated, "too sinister." It was a joke, she told herself, obviously a bad one but a joke nonetheless. It had to be because Kakashi wouldn't let anything bad happen to them if it was preventable. It was something Sakura would find disturbing but no one else. "Ten-Ten." That was the answer. Ten-Ten was the only thing she seemed to be having a problem with. "Ten-Ten," she growled her eyes narrowing. That sneaky… witch was gone. "She with Sasuke."

* * *

Thanks for reading - Ela

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment. **NOTE: **There have been significant plot changes for the better, I hope. While the changes are dramatic, it's not necessary to reread the story to understand it from this point on. I recommend reading it, if you ever get bored enough, but it not actually necessary. The most obvious change would be the writing style but I felt the old one was horrible and I wasn't working to my fullest. I also don't think I did the characters justice in the other version and I'm sorry for that. Lastly if anyone is interested in being the Beta for this story for this story, I would be very grateful. But now with out further ado… Chapter Nine

* * *

Ten-Ten looked around at the confined chaos of the group, slightly bored and wishing she had succeeded in her attempt to impale Sakura. Thought she expected it to turn out the way it had, with Kakashi and Lee protecting their defenseless flower. Though to her their flower looked more like a disgusting weed, and she was more then happy to be the storm that ripped it from the ground. She had come up to with several ways to dispose of the unwanted blossom when the sight of Sasuke creeping away with her bag cut off her thoughts. He wasn't so much creeping as he was walking away while every one else was distracted, his hand on his side to put pressure on the wound, though the way the blood was shredding, staining his black shift and dying his fingers red, he was in need of that hospital.

Ten-Ten didn't know exactly what to do. She could stay and train which she probability should. Though she had no weapons she knew Neji did and, although reluctant, he would lend then to her. Beside if Neji were stuck with Sakura again she would be beaten to a bloody pulp before the hour was up. Ten-Ten didn't mind that idea so much but she wanted to be the one to do the beating. The other option was to follow Sasuke were ever it was he was going which she wanted to do, but know she had no real reason to. Ten-Ten considered going after her bag, but the gear in the particular bag would be no use unless she plain to ambush some one in the mountain or other rocky terrain, so that wasn't a logical excuse. She could say she wanted to make sure he didn't bleed to death before she could clear her name, but that wouldn't fool anyone with a hint of common sense. More over Kakashi had already said she didn't stab do anyone. Honestly she just wanted to make sure he was okay, but the only way to justify that to anyone was to explain the unusual experience that had recently taken place and she was in no hurry to do so. She could always just run off and follow him but that would be considerably rude and she had no intentions of treating her substitute sensei with any less respect the she would Guy himself. Beside without a reason for lurking around him she would be written off as a fan girl and she had too much pride and self-respect for that.

Ten-Ten found herself at a crossroads, knowing this was no life changing decision nor was it hard to see what she should do; with a small sigh she chose the path of least resistance (i.e. training). Looking on the bright side she began to think of the weapons Neji was mostly to have on his person. It was a little known fact that the Hyuga in question had always let her keep the first one she asked for so at the very least she would end up with something new to add to her arsenal. If she had manage to ask for a tool that turned out to be part of a set, he would find a reason to give her missing components bit by it. Though never as a gift and always with some left-handed compliment but Ten-Ten suspected as long as he wasn't liquefying her organs, or giving her the cold shoulder that she was still in his favor and the weapons were like a singing bonus.

Abandoning her thoughts she caught sight of movement, from the corner of her eye she could see Kakashi and if she hadn't known better she would have thought he was simply toying with his fingers in boredom. Lucky she did know better, as his hand were behind his back giving her orders, via hand signals. A smile crept across Ten-Tens face as she uncoded his message.

---She was to track the escaped prisoner, make contact, and intricate him by any means necessary. She was to do this until her team came to offer her assistance. She was to take off on his mark.---

She had never felt the urge to laugh after receiving orders but now she was fighting that urge with all her might. He clearly didn't want anyone to know she was leaving and to suddenly burst in a fit of laughter would make that considerably harder. It seamed her time with Team Seven was going to be full of things she had never done and insane task that tested how well she knew the bylaws of being a shinobi. This particular task was tasking how well she could conceal her emotion, though it wasn't Kakashis fault.

Consider the hand signals were designed to communicate in a kill or be killed situations; there weren't many ways to say things that didn't involve some form of violence or attack formations. There was no way to say "follow the boy who just left and see if you can get him to talk, before the day is done". Ten-Ten had to admit he did an exhalent job of wording it but she wondered if he really meant 'by any means necessary'.

She didn't have much time to contemplate his exact meaning because he gave her the signal and she took off. The only person other then Kakashi to notice her departure was Neji but he made no mention. Any displeasure he had about Ten-Ten leave was out weighted, significantly, by the fact that he didn't have to train with the other female.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It didn't take Ten-Ten but a minute to locate the runaway Uchiha, but to her surprise he wasn't heading towards the hospital. It seemed he had been headed down a back street, to avoid the hustle and bustle just a block over, when he was stopped. And from them the almost casual was they seemed to be talking, or rather Sasuke was talking, Ten-Ten would say that was the ANBU from earlier, but from her distance their she may as well be mistaken, because all ANBU operatives looked alike while wearing the cloak and mask, and she suspected that was the point. Ten-Ten decide it would be best to keep her distance so she watched then for a while, but she made no attempt to hide her presence. It was only logical to assume the operative already knew she was there and trying hiding herself would just be insulting.

After a minute or two the masked figure began to fade away leaving Sasuke standing behind, still bloody but as Ten-Ten approached she noticed he now wear a slightly satisfied smirk. He made a move to pick up her bag and this time Ten-Ten beet him to it. He had lost enough blood and it was clearly a struggle for him to carry himself, but she knew saying so would only upset him in some way, as if it was offensive to care about his well being, so instead with a snort she said, "Like I trust you with sharp objects." She took a few steps before stopping, it had occurred to her she didn't know where he was heading and Sasuke hadn't move at all. A quick glance at the annoyed expression told her he was just being difficult…again. "Fine," Ten-Ten said as she brought her hand up to her hair. "If you're going to be a baby, you can carry this." Out of her bun popped a smoke bomb, which she tossed to Sasuke. "That's all you're getting until _we_ stop the blood loss."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke ignored the weight she placed on the word 'we' as if saying it were the most important thing she had done. As she strolled off Sasuke followed her for one reason and one reason only. Not because the Hyuga girl had told him to stay with her, or because he suspected Kakashi had sent them both, but because she had no idea where they were going and if he lost her he never know what was in the other bun.

* * *

After three minutes of "your going the wrong the way", four minutes of "will you hurry up", and two replies of "stuff it, Uchiha", Ten-Ten found herself in font of an open door leading to apartment 375. It was common knowledge many orphan chose to become ninja solely to move out of the orphanage but that didn't suite the situation in the least. Thought it wasn't something she would bring up in normal conversation, she had made a point of learning about even missing nin from leaf village in the last thirty years, so of cause Ten-Ten knew he was parentless and who was behind it, but that only explained why Sasuke would live alone… it did nothing to explain how he could possibly live in this area. 

From her calculation the compounds, which was the most exclusive and expense district of county, were just a few blocks over, and she saw no way anyone who didn't complete at least two A ranked missions a month could afford to live in this place. As her squad was a year older, more experienced, and worked twice as hard, she refused to even consider the possibly that team seven went on and completed two A ranked missions a month, where as the highest her team had ever ranked was B.

Ten-Ten was just about to question him when she realized Sasuke had long since left the doorway, and she was staring at nothing more then a darken space. Walking into the apartment Ten-Ten let her eyes ageist and what she saw was nothing to exciting. It was as if Sasuke was attempting to live with the slightest provisions. From what she could make out, the place was particle bare, so she had to say he was doing a hell of a job. The only real indicator that someone lived there was the thick black curtains blocking the windows. He's clearly a night owl, Ten-Ten thought, as she used her foot to kick the door closed, cutting off the light from the hall and surrounding herself in the midnight shade. If she hadn't just entered this pit of black she wouldn't have known it was still daylight…

Ten-Ten could hear motion but she made no move, instead she listened to determine the distance. It was coming from the next room over. When the stirring stopped she called out, "Why don't you just move into a cave". There was no reply and she suspected he finally dropped from the blood loss. "It be cheaper," she continued hopping he'd answer because she didn't want to carry him to the hospital or explain his death in the event he make it.

With a sigh she dropped her bag, the sound of metal kinking together muffled her, "Damn you, Uchiha", it also masked the sound foots until Ten-Ten felt his presence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With one swift motion Sasuke pulled the curtain back, banishing the darkness and replace it with a dim sunlight. Sunlight was something he rarely let invade his space, but he suspected not all people found the same enjoyment, or rather lack of disappointment, in the shadows as he did. Putting on his usual annoyed expression, topped with a scowl he glared at Ten-Ten.

"Do you think I would live here, if I were concerned about money?"

She ignored him and moved to exam the view, which was impressive if you cared for such things. At the moment only thing Sasuke cared for was putting more space between himself and his odd guest, though there were already several feet separating them, it wasn't enough for his liking.

Moving back to the other room he finished dressing his wound; with he had cleaned and stitched himself. Bandaging it was the only thing left to do and he quickly took to it, refusing to show he suddenly felt claustrophobic and all his nerves were on end. He changed form his bloody clothing and cursed his luck as he reentered the room to find Ten-Ten still there.

There was a low click from his left and Sasuke turned, Sharingan fully activated and a kunai in hand, only to discover it was just Ten-Ten's bag. Rolling his eye in self-disgust he turned only to find Ten-Ten wearing a curious expression.

"You sure you don't want a doctor?"

He didn't know what was more unsettling, the fact that she didn't irritate him, the fact that until they entered his apartment he hadn't been bothered by her company or the fact that she was equally unaffected by him. He narrowed his eyes in reply to her question, oblivious to the tension she was causing, Ten-Ten went back to gazing out the window.

The only other people close to his age he had even been remotely friendly with were two very anomalous Aburame and a strange cat girl, all of whom he hadn't seen in years, and a Huyga girl, who he barely spoke to. To say he didn't know how to regard Ten-Ten, would be an understatement, he by no means consider her a friend…

"What exactly dose that prove?" he asked himself, knowing full well the answer was nothing. He didn't consider Naruto a friend, yet he was willing to die for him. And Sukura!? How anyone that difficult could be allowed to exist was beyond him… Yet he was willing to die for her too.

He had limited experiences with social interactions and under normal circumstance he would welcome the silence Ten-Ten was now greeting him with, unfortunately something about this was not normal… resisting the urge to massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration, he had to face the fact had no idea how to react to this individual before him.

That is until he heard Ten-Tens stomach growl, demanding to be fed… he almost jumped for joy, because feeding her was simple.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sasuke found himself sitting in a tree finishing off his bowl of fried rice, alone. He relished the peace of the empty tree until he realized Ten-Ten had gone off in search of something packed with sugar and coated in honey. Generally he didn't mind what other people ate but after she caught him glancing at the reaming fraction she had insisted he at least try one. He declined and stated she was free to 'inhale' anything she wanted but there was no way in hell he would eat that. 

To this she, again, insisted he try it and before he could explain he'd sooner he eat mud, she explained how declaiming the sweet could result in a shape blow to the head and leave him catatonic state.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ten-Ten approached the tree to see Sasuke glaring at her and the rather large bad in her left hand. Ignoring his unsunny dissipation, she began to climb it up and to her surprise he reach out a hand to help her, which she accepted. Placing the bag on a branch she took a set and began to rifle in it, quickly she came to the pastries. Tossing one to Sasuke she said, "eat it," before taking two for herself.

As she began to unwrap it she notice Sasuke looking between his cake and the ground, leaning over to see what he was looking Ten-Ten almost burst into a fit of laughter, only thing below them was grass and a small patch of dirt.

"I assure you, this" she held up the pasty, "taste better then dirt."

"…and you know this how?" he asked not looking convinced.

"Earth baste Justus gone awry," she replied coughing, realizing she may have just 'inhaled' her food she glanced at See if he notice, if he did he didn't show it, instead he looked as if she should explain the story further so she did.

"A few years ago my sis…" Ten-Ten stopped and shock her head. "A few years ago I was learning a technique to make a wall of dirt rise from the ground." She looked at Sasuke to see if he noticed her mistake, he clearly had but he chose to act as if unwrapping the cake was taking all his brainpower. He only gave a small nod to show he was listening, so she continued, " It should have created a instant barrier, but of course I couldn't do it then."

"And now?"

She shrugged. "I tried it again about a year ago…"Ten-Ten tilted her head back and looked the bed of leaves above her, and sighed. "The wall crumbled before it was fully formed. I screamed and…"Ten-Ten shivered and Sasuke used the opportunity to shove the cake in his pocket. "Look dirt doesn't taste as bad as you think but… I wouldn't recommend it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It didn't take Sasuke long to put two and two together and in less then a second he had formed a mental image of a deep brown wall crumbling around a horrified Ten-Ten. The smirk plastered on his face told her he not only found picturing her with a mouth full of earth easy but quite amusing.

"If you tell anyone…"

"Who would I tell?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Who would even care you couldn't do a simple Justus?"

Ten-Ten opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she closed if. Sasuke could sense he had hurt her feelings, as a rule he ignored others emotions but before he could stop himself word forming.

"Let it go… you said it was last year." He cracked his neck. "Just try it again… and don't give up until you get it right." If he hadn't known better he would have thought those words were almost sympathetic, and just the prospect of being _almost_ sympatric was more then he could handle.

Temperature had dropped considerably in the few hours they had been together and the sky had been a faint gray all day, rain was on it way. While that didn't bother in the least he would gladly use that as his excuse to move."We should leave." He stated with much more urgency then necessary .

Ten-Ten merely shock her head and said, "Too late." She was right a light rain had began to fall and it would have mattered much had Ten-Ten not said exactly what he was thinking. "This is the calm before the storm."

* * *

Authors Notes: 

**(1)** Ry (the ANBU) didn't remove her mask this chapter so for Sasuke to know she was a Huyga he would have had to seen her be for. In short, she is the Huyga girl he rarely spoke to anymore.

**(2)** Sasuke couldn't have lost much as much blood as it appeared, if he had he would have been dead or at the vary least he would have past out. Besides if his life were in danger, I doubt Kakashi would give him a chose in whether he did actually got medical attention or not.

**(3)** His apartment- The Uchiha Clan was among the most power and noble clans in the series so it's only logical to assume they were well off money-wise too, and Susuke being the only heir (who can step foot in the leaf village at, the moment), now owns everything. I cant see him living in the place were so many people he cared for were murder and he was mentally tortured, repeatedly.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it, and please review. - Ela 


End file.
